I'm Yours
by DrRizzles1
Summary: AU: Modern times. What will happen when Maura Isles, a 16 year old gifted student, falls into the life of a rebellious 17 year old Jane Rizzoli? Will Maura be able to calm Jane's rebellious side or will Jane bring out Maura's bad one? And what will happen when certain feelings arise? Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Climbing out the window

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**A/N- I had an idea for a new AU so here I am, don't worry I'm still going to update my other story :) To clarify some things: Jane is staring her senior year and she is 17, Frankie is 16 (started junior year), Tommy is 14 (Freshman) and Maura is 16 years old (Junior). Here are the American school years and ages:**

**Freshmen:14-15****  
****Sophomore:15-16****  
****Junior:16-17****  
****Senior: 17-18**

* * *

**I'm Yours**

She walked down the dark street, hands in her dark jean pockets and a cigarette held between her lips, dripping confidence and rebellion. She was wearing her usual black leather jacket, a dark t-shirt and black jeans, finished off with her well-worn and loved black combat boots. Her hair was as unruly as ever, cascading down over her shoulders in black curls.

Everyone had heard of her name, at least everyone at school had. Everyone knew that to mess with someone that she cared about was a free ticket to getting a black eye.

Everyone knew not to cross the girl with the name Jane Rizzoli.

That's why nobody wondered why a 17 year old Jane was walking the streets of Boston alone at night, because one thing they knew about Jane was that she could handle herself.

Jane liked to be alone, she liked her own quiet company, because she was anything but alone when she was at home. Her family was anything but quiet and Jane really didn't have much time to think with her two younger brothers running havoc and her overbearing mother.

Everyone who had heard of Jane Rizzoli all knew she was a daddy's girl. She may be a terror to teach or impossible to have her act like a girl, but she adored her pa and respected him like no other.

She may wish to have a quieter and less intrusive family but she loved them dearly and would protect them no matter what.

That's how she found herself with a cut lip and a huge bruise on her jaw after getting in a fight on the first day as a senior at school, due to Johnny Carton who decided to badmouth the youngest Rizzoli, Tommy, for wearing the same shirt as the day before.

The Rizzoli family were hard workers that always seemed to be short of money no matter how many hours Frank Rizzoli put into his plumbing job or how many cakes Angela Rizzoli made for the monthly bake sale at their church or how many paper rounds Frankie, Tommy and Jane did.

So Tommy had run out of shirts to wear because his other two were in the washing machine due to the boy's tendency to roll around with his friends in mud, that he had obviously learnt from his older sister.

Jane probably would've given Johnny a warning for badmouthing Tommy, but the minute the older boy had said, "Your parents are dirt poor and they do nothing about it, no wonder you only have one shitty shirt to wear." he had found himself being taken to the ground by a hard punch to the face.

He had only got a chance at a shot at the eldest Rizzoli child when she was being restrained by some of the other students in the hallway. He got himself suspended for a week but at least he was the one of the few people to say they had managed to take a shot at Jane Rizzoli.

So that's why Jane was walking the streets of Boston, pushing her curfew to the exact minute, in hope that the bruise would go down enough that her mother wouldn't notice, but knowing her ma, she knew she was in for a shit storm.

She had half an hour before her curfew and wished it was Friday so her curfew would be later.

She still had time to spare so she headed over to her best friend's house.

She decided that because it was late it wouldn't be a good idea to knock and wake her friend's mother. So taking a drag from her cigarette she walked round to the back of the house and picked up some small stones.

She could've just text him but what was the fun in that?

So Jane pulled her arm back and launched a small stone up towards her friend's window. Seeing that it had hit on target, Jane let out a small smirk and threw another.

Before she got ready to throw a third, the window above abruptly opened and her friend poked his head out.

"Jane what the hell are you doing?" His voice was a raised whisper and Jane gave him a condescending wave.

"Hello to you too, Frost. I had time to spare before my curfew so I thought 'hey my buddy lives round the corner, let's go see how he is' I apologise for being a considerate friend." Jane's voice was full of sarcasm and humour and as she smirked up at Barry Frost she threw her cigarette into his garden.

"Hey c'mon, don't do that, if my mum finds that she'll think I smoke." Frost knew Jane did what she did to piss him off, but he knew that she really did care for him.

"You do smoke, Frost. Now are you going to invite me in, or am I going to have to serenade you into getting into your bedroom." Jane wiggled her eyebrows at the coloured man and made a show of opening her arms wide and kneeling down on the ground. "Ohhh my loovvee-"

"Jane! Shut it!" Frost looked around to see if anyone heard the ridiculous girl sing, "For god's sake get up here, you idiot."

Jane smiled at getting her own way and before Frost could go downstairs to open the back door, Jane had jumped onto the drain pipe and, with ease, effortlessly climbed up and into his bedroom through the open window.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day if you keep that up." Frost scowled her, but didn't hide his impressed face.

"Yeah, well that day isn't today my man." Jane plopped herself down in his beanbag. "Why the fuck do you still have this, man? They went out of fashion years ago." Jane fidgeted in her seat to annoy Frost due to the noise.

"It's comfy, what can I say?" Frost smiled and shrugged. "So what brings me the pleasure of a visit from the famous Jane Rizzoli?"

"I was bored, and didn't want my Ma to see this bruiser I got from that douche, Johnny Carlton." Jane pointed to her jaw, showing it to her friend.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Heard that he looked much worse than you and only got a shot at you because you were being held back. Never liked him." Frost replied, wishing he was there to have Jane's back like normal.

Suddenly Jane saw a look flash onto Frost's face.

"What idea you got, Frost?" Jane sat up as much as she could in the beanbag, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Well my mum has some makeup that would deffo cover that up." Jane thought about this for a few seconds before smiling her signature smile at Frost. "One problem though... the makeup is in my mum's room and well she's sleeping."

Frost suddenly realised that the idea couldn't work as they had to get past his sleeping mother. He looked at Jane and saw her eyes glint mischievously.

"What you thinking, Rizzoli?" Frost's voice was full of suspicion, knowing the thought track of his best friend.

"Everyone knows I'm stealthy. I bet you five bucks that I can get the makeup without getting caught by your mum." Frost eyed her carefully, but Jane knew that he was a sucker for bets so shaking hands, they set off quietly down the corridor.

* * *

Frost stood in the doorway and looked nervously in as he watched Jane and his mother simultaneously, Jane was walking low to the ground, making no noise whatsoever, which surprised Frost due to the squeaky floorboards. The only noise coming from the room was his mother's light snoring and his nervous breathing.

"Frost if you don't breath quieter, it will wake your mother up and we don't want that, do we?" Jane whispered quietly, shocking Frost into holding his breath.

Jane carried on walking with a smirk on her face. She was close to the vanity when she heard Frost's mother stir. Frost stood still in fear and Jane noiselessly fell to the ground so she wouldn't be able to be seen, making herself flat.

They both waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

"Barry, is that you?" Came Frost's mother's sleepy voice. Frost looked to Jane for guidance and saw her furiously shaking her head, telling him to stay hidden and quiet.

They waited for what seemed like hours, when eventually they both heard the quiet snores start again, releasing their breath, Jane smirked at Frost who shook his head at his friend's hobby for risky things.

Before Frost knew it Jane had grabbed his mother's makeup bag and made her way back to the door, however suddenly she stopped and gave him a smirk before going further into the room. Frost eyes bulked out of their sockets in shock at what he was seeing.

_What was she doing?_

Eventually Jane appeared with a wide toothy grin plastered on her face holding the bag and another item.

Hurrying back to Frost's room, he shut the door and saw the smirk on his friend's face.

"I swear that smirk is permanently etched onto your face." Jane only shrugged and put the makeup bag and mysterious object on the desk before outstretching her hand.

Frost huffed and went to his bag, pulling out his wallet he placed a five dollar bill in the palm of Jane's hand.

"Being your friend is expensive." Frost sighed whilst eyeing up the unknown object. "What is that?"

"Well I found out that your mum obviously likes a nightcap before bed so I decided to borrow it." Jane replied, picking up the object and unwrapping it from his brown paper packaging.

Frost yelped when he saw that it was a bottle of bourbon.

"Whoa, your mum is a woman of expensive taste, I like her." Jane commented, assessing the bottle.

Frost grabbed it out of her hand and saw the smile of his friend's face.

"We could save it for a rainy day?" Jane proposed.

The two friends looked at each other for a long time before they suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're a bad influence on me, Jane Rizzoli." Frost laughed, wiping at his eyes.

"You were corrupted before me, lil' man." Jane joked, softly punching him in the arm.

She turned at looked at the clock on Frost's wall.

"Shit." The dark haired girl grumbled. "We better do this makeup crap quick, Frost. I'm supposed to be home in 5 minutes."

They quickly got to work and covered the bruise as much as they could. Looking in the mirror, Jane smiled and clapped the 17 year old man on the back.

"Cheers man, see you in school tomorrow." Before Frost could tell her she could use the front door, Jane had swung her legs out the window and began her descent down the drainpipe.

Before she took off, she called out, "Oi, Frost, remember to hide that bourbon, I'll come round tomorrow night and we can share it."

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up before you miss your curfew, Rizzoli." Frost waved her goodbye before closing his window. The dark haired girl shook her head and took of sprinting for her home.

* * *

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are so lucky you are on time, because otherwise you would be grounded! Where have you been? Why didn't you call or at least send me a text! You're more hassle than it's worth sometimes, young lady!" Jane cringed at her mother's shrill voice that was heard as soon as she ran through the door at 11pm on the dot.

"Sorry, Ma. Just doing my homework at the library and lost track of time." Jane was thankful that she was an expert at telling lies, putting on a polite face for her mother.

"Have you even eaten?" Angela Rizzoli's voice still boomed, nothing she hated more was for one of her children to be hungry.

"Yes, Ma. I picked up a burger at that diner me, Frankie and Tommy go to." Jane kept her voice at a respectful level.

"Well you could've at least worn nicer clothes. If you had of worn a dress and put on some makeup and styled that unlawful hair, you could've met a nice boy." Angela's voice had quietened dramatically, but what she said grated on Jane.

"Ma! We've had this conversation before, I'm not going to change what I look like just so some guy might notice. I want someone who would like me for who I am!" Jane hated this topic as it always turned into an argument between her and her mother.

"You're such a pretty girl, if you would just make an effort you would get so much more attention which will make yourself feel better. My goodness, it's like having three sons." Angela was trying to be caring and comforting towards her daughter, however instead it just hurt Jane.

However, before Jane could make a remark, Frank Senior rounded the corner.

"There's my girl! Right on time, I see. Come 'ere." Jane's face broke out into an innocently happy smile as she saw her Pa and, without hesitating, ran into his arms. "How was your first day as a senior? Showing all the younger ones who's in charge, I hope." Frank let go of his daughter but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"It was alright, nothing exciting. And of course, Pa, who else is going to do it?" Jane may have been old for her age with a tough exterior but when she was with her Pa she reverted back to a 10 year old girl, who used to sit on her father's lap.

"I hoped one of the boys in your school would." Angela muttered. She had always loved that Jane was a daddy's girl, because it showed that she at least respected men, but Angela had grown to become jealous of their close relationship. She had always wanted a daughter to take shopping and help choose dresses for but every time she asked Jane what she would like to do, the answer always was to go and play with her brothers in the garden.

Frank had never shared the same views as his wife and instead encouraged Jane's boyish behaviour, not being one to care much for gender roles. Children should be able to play with who and what they want, you shouldn't change that.

He knew his wife loved their children dearly and would do anything for them, but he knew she longed for a daughter to dress up nicely and do all the girly things that Angela did as a child.

Angela often chastised her husband for treating Jane like her brothers and sometimes blamed him for the way Jane turned out. Frank sometimes even called Jane his favourite son, which created a few laughs throughout the family and friends.

No matter how much Angela nagged her daughter, she knew deep down that nothing was going to change Jane. Angela knew she had accepted this long ago, however there was no harm in trying.

"Nah, they're all wusses, Ma." Jane stated, smiling jokingly at her parents, her father had barked out a laugh at her comment, earning a glare from his wife which quickly turned into a smile, to let him now that she was joking.

"Anyway, we all should get some sleep." Frank kissed his daughter on the cheek and as they all said their goodnights, Jane followed her parents upstairs.

Opening the door she walked into her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed, plugging her phone into her charger and closing her eyes.

* * *

Jane was woken not 15 minutes later by someone whispering her name and shaking her shoulder.

"Mmph. Wha-what? Frankie? What are you doing?" Jane stirred from her slumber by her frantic brother.

"It's Tommy. I woke up and found that his bed was empty, Jane where'd he go?" Frankie cried, obviously distressed. Jane abruptly sat up and took in the information.

_Tommy had gone? Gone where? _

She knew Tommy was a bit of a trouble child and tried to follow in her rebellious footsteps but lacked the sneakiness that she possessed. She also knew that if he got caught, she would get the blame, because she was the role model and Tommy is only 'an innocent little boy'.

Jane resented the way the youngest Rizzoli barely got into trouble due to their mother making excuses for him, like 'he doesn't know any better' or 'everyone makes mistakes'. Jane knew Frankie felt the same, but when Jane said something she was grounded for disrespecting her parents.

"Frankie, was Tommy talking about anything before you two went to sleep, like was he bragging about anything?" Jane inquired, waiting for Frankie to think.

"Well he was talking about this new girl that is joining our school tomorrow, moved from Europe. Apparently one of his friend's lives opposite to where her and her family moved and they said she's hot or something." Frankie recalled and watched as Jane's face turned from fear to anger.

"Goddammit Tommy. I know exactly where he's gone. Stay here and cover for us if Ma or Pa wake up." Jane surged up, putting her combat boots and grabbing her phone.

She suddenly realised that she couldn't take her parents car as it would make too much noise.

"Frankie, can I borrow your bike?" Frankie nodded without hesitating and Jane nodded her thanks, putting on her leather jacket she swung her legs out the window for the second time that day she climbed out a window.

Frankie watched as his sister placed two feet on the ground and sprinted off down the side of the house where he left his bike.

Jane jumped on Frankie's bike and took off, pedalling as fast as she could. She could take a strong guess that Tommy had gone to his friend's house.

Jane promptly arrived at the Fairfield's house and saw Tommy's bike parked on the pavement. Dismounting her bike, Jane looked around the street and instantly laid eyes on her brother who was walking with Summer Fairfield, the youngest of the Fairfield brother's.

They were walking out of the gate that led to the 'new girl's' house and Jane stood tall with her arms crossed on the other side of the street as she listened to their conversation. She was wearing all black and wasn't under a streetlight so she wasn't easily seen.

"You said that we would be able to see her in her underwear." Tommy whined and Jane fumed at the little pervert.

"It's not my fault that she was already asleep and we missed her getting changed!" Summer replied, playfully shoving Tommy, making him stumble forward towards his bike.

Jane saw the moment that Tommy realised that Frankie's bike was near his own.

"Frankie?" Tommy's voice was not filled with as much fear as when he realised that it wasn't his brother but instead his sister.

"Even better, little brother." Jane stepped forward, with anger filling her eyes. Tommy stepped harshly backwards, knocking into Summer.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Tommy squeaked, clearly terrified of his older sister.

"I should be asking you the same question, but I have a feeling I already know. And if my guess is correct, you will be wishing it was Frankie here instead of me." Jane snarled, keeping her voice quiet.

Seeing panic and fear fill her brother's eyes and facial expression she inwardly smirked.

Jane suddenly remembered that Summer was still standing there, same fear in his eyes.

"I would like to speak to Tommy alone so get out of here, and if you do this again, you know who you'll be dealing with." Summer scrambled back to his house and Jane saw Tommy swallow thickly in the knowledge that he was alone with his rage filled sister.

"You wanna tell me why you ran out in the middle of the night and why I found you here?" Jane knew exactly what her perverted brother was doing but she wanted to hear the many idiotic excuses that came out of his pathetic mouth.

"E-er me and S-Summer had some b-books that this n-n-new girl left behind in a lesson and we t-thought we s-should go give them to her." Tommy seemed to be pleased with the excuse he had just made up and he put on a smug face.

Jane sneered at him. Rizzoli's owned up to something when they were caught by their family, they did not lie.

"Don't fucking lie to my face, Tommy. How did this girl leave her books in a classroom when her first day is tomorrow. I'm disgusted to call you my brother right now and you better get your ass back home right now and be the perfect child from now on so I don't tell Pa and Ma about their 'perfect' little boy being a filthy pervert." Jane seethed, slightly raising her voice, forgetting that she was outside the house of the very girl they were talking about.

Tommy had tears in his eyes, never wanting to disappoint his idolised sister. Jane saw the tears and felt a bit bad for what she said. Sighing, Jane grabbed her brother in a quick hug, still angry at him but not wanting him to believe she hated him.

"Promise me you won't do something like this again, I have a feeling it was Summer's idea, because it sounds like something Garret would think of. You're my brother and I love you, but goddammit Tommy you need to learn some respect. Now let's go home so we don't get in trouble with Ma and Pa."

Garret Fairfield was the middle Fairfield child and was in Jane's year at school. He was a bigoted asshole who disrespected women by objectifying them, sleeping with them and then throwing them away like trash. She despised him. And he despised her due to her punching him in the gut when he felt her up in the corridor.

Getting on her bike, Jane looked over at the house of the new girl and she swore she could she a figure standing in the upstairs window. Jane shook her head and rode her bike with Tommy trailing behind.


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**I'm Yours**

Jane and Tommy had sneaked back into the Rizzoli household without any hassle and after Jane repeated her warning to Tommy they went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

The dark-haired girl looked at the time and groaned inwardly at the fact that she had to get up for school in a couple of hours.

So after undressing, Jane fell in to bed and tried her best to get some sleep for the hell that was to come tomorrow. At least she knew that her teachers were in for worse.

Jane woke a couple of hours later by her mother's shrill voice, coming from the bottom of the stairs and telling her children to get up and ready for school.

She groaned and buried her head further into her pillow; not a morning person with normal hours of sleep, but she felt like shit this morning.

She hadn't felt this bad since the time that her and Frost found her father's liquor cabinet and drank some the night before school. Her teachers didn't like her on normal days, but that day they despised her and Jane had the feeling that today wasn't going to be any different.

Slowly arching her back, she did her morning stretches and painfully pushed herself of her bed and walked out into the hallway.

She was met with the tired eyes of her brothers and realised they all wanted the bathroom. Nobody moved for what seemed like decades, just carefully watching the others. Suddenly Tommy looked like he was going to make a run for it, however was stopped by Jane sharply pointing her finger at him whilst staring at Frankie.

"You do not move, Tommy. Not after last night." Jane's sharp words sunk into the youngest Rizzoli and in realising he wasn't getting bathroom first, he lent back against the wall and watched the staring contest between his siblings.

Suddenly both Jane and Frankie went into action and shot straight for the bathroom, colliding with each other in the doorway.

"I covered for you last night!" Frankie quipped, elbowing his sister in her side, while getting his face pushed back.

"Ma and Pa didn't even wake up!" Jane struggled, surprised with her younger brother's strength, obviously all those play fights the siblings got into had some good outcomes.

"Yeah, but if they had done, I would've saved your ass and now you need to move that ass." Frankie struggled out.

"Yeah well I'm the older and I say move, bitch." Jane put all her strength into pushing him and she got some leverage, slipping into the bathroom and quickly slamming the door in her brother's face.

Hearing him let out a frustrated groan, Jane smirked as she got her way and jumped into the shower.

* * *

Once Jane was fully dressed in her usual dark jeans and dark t-shirt combo she walked down the stairs to be met with the aroma of one of Angela Rizzoli's breakfast. Jane was starved.

"Hey, Ma." Jane yawned while she poured herself a coffee as she entered the kitchen, noticing her mother at the stove. Her father long gone to work.

"Hey, sweeti- WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?" Jane nearly spat out her coffee at her mother's screech.

"What the hell, Ma? You can't just scream like that!" Jane proclaimed, confused at the outburst. Suddenly the words of her mother sunk in and her face paled. The makeup that her and Frost put on the bruise must've washed off in the shower.

"I swear to god, Jane. If that is a bruise..." Angela moved closer to Jane, almost prowling.

"No-no, Ma. Er relax, I-I err." Jane tried stalling for time as she edged away from her Ma and towards the stairs, suddenly she felt a solid body behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Tommy, who noticed the bruise and his eyes widened at the memory. Jane pleaded with him to help and he knew that he owed her.

"Oh woah, that shiner came up bright. Soz about that, sis. Didn't mean to hit the ball that hard." Tommy lied casually, having learnt the skill from his sister. Jane wondered what made him stutter last night, maybe because she had caught him in the act and he was shit-scared of her.

"What are you talking about, Thomas Edward Rizzoli?" Angela asked the youngest Rizzoli, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh didn't Jane tell you? Oh well at lunch today while I had baseball practice before Jane's game, I wacked the ball and it hit Jane square in the jaw. She gave me hell for it afterwards but everyone knew she was secretly jealous of my swinging hand." Tommy grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth, throwing a cheesy grin at Jane.

"Yeah because the girl who has won more games than you could ever dream of winning is jealous of your swing, you numpty." Jane easily flowed into the lie and gently smacked Tommy on the head before sitting down next to him.

Angela only sighed at her children's behaviour and got to work on the breakfast, oblivious to the lie.

When Frankie finally came downstairs, Jane and Tommy nearly choked on their food.

"You got enough gel in that hair, lil' bro." Jane snorted after finishing her bite of her bunny pancake.

"Yeah yeah, I thought I might impress that new girl as she's in my year. I have more chance than that dimwit." Frankie sat down next to across from his siblings and motioned to Tommy who had his mouth full of pancake.

"Yeah well I think the only way you'll get her attention is for her to think you haven't showered in weeks. I mean how greasy does your hair look?" Jane remarked, earning a snigger from Tommy.

Frankie glared at Jane and turned to look at a laughing Tommy. "Yeah well at least I don't go pervi- Ow!" Jane had kicked Frankie in the shin before he could finish his sentence and motioned to their mother who was listening to their conversation.

"Well I think he looks handsome." Angela came over and placed a plate of bunny pancakes in front of Frankie who smiled at her and dug in. Jane shook her head and smiled. "At least he makes an effort, unlike you, Jane." Jane dropped her fork in frustration at her mother's words.

"Ma, I didn't get much sleep last night so I really don't want to get into this conversation again." Jane sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Angela only tutted and went back into the kitchen, used to her children's behaviour.

* * *

Once the Rizzoli children had finished their breakfast they helped clean up and said their goodbyes to their mother before walking to the garage.

Normally Jane was up for walking the distance from their home to school, but on a couple of hours of sleep she couldn't think of anything worse so she offered to drive her brothers to school.

Setting off, Jane leaned over and turned on the radio, smiling that her favourite song was on and, turning it up loud, they drove off.

Arriving at school they were actually on time for once and Frankie was grateful as he shot off, thanking Jane for the ride.

Jane hit her head on the headrest and groaned, she always made sure to be late for school, just to annoy her teachers when she confidently and smugly strolled into class.

Tommy clambered into the front seat and turned up the radio, Jane looked at him questionably.

"Who wants to be on time?" Tommy smirked as he put his feet up on the dashboard. Jane swatted his legs down and chuckled.

"I'm a bad influence on you, but at least it's just being late and not being a pervert." Jane quipped and Tommy punched her on the arm and then crossed his arms and joined his sister in watching the mass of students rushing to get in the doors of the school.

After a couple of minutes, Jane caught sight of Frost and stuck her head out the car window, shouting him over, grabbing the attention of him and a few other students.

Frost waved and jogged over, Jane motioned for Tommy to get in the back and with a huff the boy complied, allowing Frost to sit in the passenger seat.

"Hey there, Rizzoli's. I see you've corrupted your little brother, like you've done to me." Frost chorused as he high fived Tommy. Jane shook her head at the two of them. "Hey, where's my pal Frankie?"

"Oh he's boring in not wanting to be late." Tommy revealed, putting his arms on both seats in front of him and leaning forward.

"Nothing wrong with that, lil' fella. People are allowed to do what they want." Frost remarked as he got out his cigarette box and offered it to Jane.

"Okay, you're allowed to follow my footsteps in purposely being late but you're definitely not following my footsteps and starting up smoking, you got that Tommy?" The dark haired girl warned as she got out a cigarette. She looked back to see if her brother understood and he nodded sincerely.

Jane felt proud that Tommy listened and respected her and gave him a smile. Jane lit her own cigarette and offered her lighter to Frost.

They all sat in the car until the older children had finished their cigarettes.

"Right I guess we're late enough. C'mon gang, let's go, and make sure you make the teachers' lives a living hell. Oh and remember, Frost whoever gets the most detentions before lunch gets to make the other buy them lunch." Jane chuckled as they all got out the car and she got in between Tommy and Frost, putting her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Hey, can I get in on this bet?" Tommy spoke up, desperate to be more like his sister.

"I think one trouble kid is enough for Ma and Pa, sorry Tommy." When Jane saw the disappointment on her little brother's face.

"Look, I didn't say you couldn't annoy your teachers from time to time but don't get detentions, you got it?" Tommy smiled and frantically nodded his head and in these moments Jane realised how young her brother acted.

Frost and Tommy weren't much liked by the teachers due to their occasional behaviour problem in class but it wasn't to the extent of Jane. That girl had a reputation to uphold and she never wavered from it.

Frost and Jane may have been in the same year but unfortunately they were only in maths together and so the three of them split up and made their way to their first class.

Jane whistled as she strolled casually down the corridor to her biology lesson, hands in her jean pockets as she kicked a screwed up paper ball out of her way.

She smirked at the door leading to biology and imagined that her teacher was relieved that she wasn't coming in today, how he was wrong.

Without knocking, Jane opened the door and confidently walked in with a small smirk playing at her lips, she noticed that every head was turned toward her and she smirked wider, looking straight into the eyes of her teacher.

Mr Tate had a look of surprise, dread and anger in his eyes as he saw who had rudely entered his classroom.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Rizzoli. I was starting to think you wouldn't be coming in." Mr Tate spoke with a bored tone, not looking forward to having to teach Jane Rizzoli.

"Oh I'm sure you're glad, and you know me Mr T I always come to your lessons." Jane's voice was full of sarcasm and it dripped confidence.

"Just go to your seat, Rizzoli." Mr Tate was already rubbing his forehead and Jane smiled at the reaction that she got out of him.

"Yes, sir." Jane finished the words off with a lazy salute and she spun around to spot a chair. Everyone knew to leave the chair in the back corner free for Jane Rizzoli and Jane smiled when she spotted it.

Walking up she got a few glances of guys looking her up and down and Jane made sure to send a wink to some of them and then a glare to others she disliked. Flopping down in her chair she put her feet up on the desk and got out her phone.

20 minutes later, Mr Tate had had enough. Jane had been on her phone all lesson and had corrupted the students around her to join her in a conversation that was not relating to the topic whatsoever. The word 'party' had been thrown around and Mr Tate finally let the class know who was in charge.

"Rizzoli, please refrain from talking and put your phone away." Mr Tate boomed, making the students who were focusing on their work jump in their seats.

"Sir, I was only researching a biological article on my phone to help with the work and I was just asking my fellow students about the work that we have been set, sir." Jane's voice was full of fake innocence as she finished off her lie with a smug grin which only angered the man more.

"Don't lie to me, Rizzoli. You just got yourself a detention." The teacher scribbled out a detention note and walked to the back to hand Jane the slip.

"Gee thanks, Mr T. I hope to see you there." Jane gave the teacher a wide toothy grin that sent most students into laughter.

God he hated lessons with Jane Rizzoli.

That was the thought of every single teacher that had Jane in their lesson that day.

The dark haired girl really wanted that free lunch and if the number of detentions proved to be higher than Frost's she was sure to get it.

That's how Jane found herself eating a free sandwich whilst Frost glared and Tommy sat proud of his sister

After they all had eaten, Frankie finally showed himself.

"Hey, bro. Where you been?" Jane spoke up as the boy walked up to their table and sat down next to his older sister.

"I was helping the new girl with carrying her books to her locker and invited her to that huge annual party that everyone is going to." Frankie replied, earning a cheer from Jane and a high five from Frost.

"Man, you're in. I heard she was smokin' hot." Frost exclaimed, reaching over and slapping Frankie on the shoulder. "Oh and speaking of that party, can I catch a lift with you Jane?"

"Nah, man. I'm getting wasted so I was going to walk there, you can meet me at my house and we can go together. Hey Frankie, you and your date walking with us or are you meeting her there?" Jane responded, throwing her screwed up napkin into the bin.

"Nah, we're going to Dean's before and walking from there." Frankie replied, the table nodded at the familiar name of the 50s style diner that they often frequented. "And no Tommy you can't go. It's just a party for juniors and seniors."

Jane shook her head and laughed at the glum look on Tommy's face.

"Aw, wishing you were Frankie, Tommy? Taking the new girl out for a date instead of him." Jane jested, earning a punch to the arm by the youngest Rizzoli. The table roared with laughter and the busy cafeteria turned their heads at the noise.

"C'mon, guys. You're embarrassing the pervert." Jane teased, poking a red-faced Tommy in the arm, which urged Tommy into action as he abruptly stood up and grabbed Jane.

Before he could shove her onto the floor, Jane stood up and dodged his assault, poking him in the ribs and dancing around his attempts to attack her. The students in the cafeteria all started laughing and watched the Rizzoli siblings.

Tommy was getting angrier and angrier and Jane had a wide and amused grin plastered on her face as she skilfully pestered her brother.

"God, you're such an annoying bitch!" Tommy tried tackling Jane, but as he got close she grabbed him in a headlock, with his head stuck in her arm as she ruffled his hair.

"What was that, Tommy? Huh?" The whole cafeteria burst into laughter as Tommy struggled to get out the hold. Jane looked up and into the crowd that had formed around them and suddenly stopped her ministrations as the sight before her left her motionless.

The sight was a girl. A girl with hair that was a mixture of the colours honey blonde, golden brown and strawberry blonde. A girl with bright and warm hazel eyes that seemed to have golden specs in them due to the light shining through the windows. Jane didn't recognise this girl that was staring at her with an intense gaze. The girl was petite but held a sort of strength that Jane didn't recognise.

Tommy must've realised that his sister's defences were down and with the strength that he had gained from multiple play fights with his siblings, he pushed off Jane and broke free. Jane didn't even react as her eyes never left the blonde's, but she was abruptly interrupted by a sharp pain in her bicep.

Tommy had felt anger at his sister for embarrassing him in front of the school and without hesitating he swung a hard punch and hit her in the arm.

"Ow! Jeez, Tommy. Relax, man. Just a bit of fun." Jane ripped her eyes away from the hazel ones and turned to look at the rage filled ones belonging to her brother. Without speaking, Tommy stormed off through the crowd and Jane raised her hands in puzzlement and put a confused face on. She then waved her hand at her brother's attitude and looked back into the dispersing crowd.

The hazel eyes were nowhere to be seen.

Shaking off her disappointment she was confused at the weird feeling she had felt while looking into those warm eyes.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Jane turned at the voice of her best friend and smiled friendly at him.

"Dunno, but he needs to sort out his attitude." Jane said, slowly rubbing her aching arm. "But I got to give it to him, he sure can throw a hard punch." The boys laughed and walked to their lockers.

"So I was thinking of messing around with Frankie and his date a bit, I was thinking that we would be quite peckish before the party. You still dating that chick, Anna?" Jane started, crossing her arms and leaning against her locker, next to Frost's.

"Yeah, I am. What you thinking, Rizzoli?" Before Jane answered, she caught sight of the person she needed to speak to.

"Casey!" Jane hollered at the guy who was walking towards them.

"Hey, Jane. Have you thought about my offer?" Casey was a one of the few guys in school that was decent, and with some backbone, which Jane respected. They had tried a relationship when they became juniors and even slept together a few times. They were each other's firsts, but they both realised that they didn't care for being tied down. Since then they became friends who occasionally hooked up when they felt like it.

"Yeah actually, I was thinking that before you go to the party tonight we could catch a bite with Frost and his girl?" Jane moved closer to Casey, earning a smile from the man.

"I thought I was the one who should ask you out on a date, but to answer your question, yes I will be happy to go with you." Casey's voice was full of self-confidence. Maybe that's why him and Jane got on so well, they were so alike.

"Great, Frost and his girl are meeting at mine at 6, come then if you want." And with that, Jane sauntered back to Frost, telling him the plan.

When the last bell of school rang, the entire population of the junior and senior years rushed home to get ready for the annual party. Jane and Frost went last year and the only thing they remembered about it was that it was a good night due to not remembering anything about it.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" The frustrated yell of the 17 year old Jane Rizzoli was heard throughout the car park of the school.

Tommy and Frankie cringed at the volume of their sister's voice as she found out about the flat tire.

"How the fuckity fuck did this happen? I swear to god, if I find out someone did this-"

"Jane! You must've ran over some glass or something on the way to school, we got a spare tire in the back, just change it so we can get home. I need to choose what to wear." Frankie whined as he looked at his watch for the tenth time.

"I don't fucking know how to change a tire." Jane groaned.

"Don't look at us. I know, how about me and Frankie walk home and stall Ma and Pa until you can figure out how to do it." Tommy suggested and before Jane could stop them the two boys ran off.

"Get back here, you assholes!" Jane shouted but to no avail as she saw the retreating figures of her brothers.

Jane ran her hands frustratingly through her hair and leant against the side of the car.

After awhile, Jane felt someone watching her and looking up she was shocked to see the same warm hazel eyes that left her motionless at lunch.

"Hey, erm, I couldn't help but overhear that your tire needs changing? Well I could change it for you, if you would like?" Jane hadn't moved a muscle since she laid eyes on the blonde. But once the girl's voice was heard she didn't even breathe. It took awhile for Jane to realise that she was asked a question.

"Erm, yeah. Go ahead, er thanks." Jane stuttered; Jane never stuttered. Clearing her throat she opened the trunk and picked up the spare tire, putting it on the ground, next to the flat one.

"Do you need any help?" Jane felt useless as the girl got to work.

"Oh no that's fine, thank you. I like to practice my skills." The blonde's voice was full of kindness and Jane smiled.

Letting the girl get on, Jane got out a cigarette and leaning on the car she lit it, looking everywhere but the once place she desperately wanted to look.

Remembering her manners, Jane spoke up, "Oh shit sorry, do you want one?" Jane offered the box to the kneeling girl.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't smoke." Jane suddenly felt bad smoking around the girl, which was strange as she normally loved making people feel uncomfortable.

Before she could throw away her half smoked cigarette, she saw a familiar face.

"Oi, don't waste that and give it to someone who needs it." Jane broke out into a smile as Casey ran up to her and grabbed the cigarette, taking a long drag, before grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Miss me already, Casey?" Jane couldn't help but glance at the blonde who had looked over at the newcomer.

"Yeah you wish, Jane, who's this? Got a junior to do your dirty work?" Casey motioned towards the blonde who gracefully stood up after finishing putting the new tire on.

"This is er-" Jane remembered that she didn't have a clue what this girl's name was.

"Maura Isles, pleasure to meet you." Jane smiled at the name that seemed to fit the girl that seemed older than her age.

"Nice to meet you too." Casey smiled at the girl, looking her up and down before quickly turning back to Jane. Jane didn't miss the man checking Maura out and felt a pang of anger towards Casey, quickly disguising it with a smile. "So, babe. I'm getting my cousin to buy me some drinks, do you want anything?" Casey asked, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground near Maura.

"No thanks, Frost and I got some bourbon and I'll grab something out of my Pa's liquor cabinet." Jane glanced down at the cigarette butt and clenched her jaw.

"Cool, babe. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Kissing Jane on the cheek he remembered the girl who was standing patiently. "Erm and I guess I'll see you at the party too."

Maura nodded politely and both girls watched as Casey left. Jane noticed the flat tire and picked it up, putting it in the trunk.

"Thanks for the tire, Maura."

"Jane is it?" Maura asked and continued when she got a nod from the girl, " I'm done here, so I will hopefully see you tonight, goodbye." The younger girl smiled and went to walk away.

Suddenly Jane remembered her manners. "Hey, erm do you want a ride? It's the least I can do." Maura turned in hearing the raspy voice of the older woman and smiled.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you." Maura responded, walking back towards the car.

Jane hurried to open the passenger door for the blonde, earning a warm smile. Running around to her side, Jane slid in and started the engine.

Both girls jumped at the too loud volume of the music, Jane stumbled to turn it down and offering an apologetic look to the blonde who laughed gently.

The car ride was sat in comfortable silence until Jane spoke up.

"So what makes you move to Boston?"

"Well as a matter-of-fact, I was actually born and raised here, however due to my parents' business, we moved from one place to another, all over Europe. I lived in a boarding school in Switzerland when I was younger, which was definitely an experience. The last place we stayed at was Paris, I learned so much from the culture and art." Maura replied, Jane looked over and smiled at the look of delight in the girl's eyes as she relived the memories.

"Woah, I haven't gone anywhere other than good ol' Boston." Jane commented, turning to see the shocked look on the girl's face.

"Oh Jane! You must visit Paris, there's so much history and art. Also the food is absolutely delectable." Maura moved excitingly in her seat.

"Well, you know what? I might just think about that. I've heard Paris is beautiful this time of year." Jane smirked, knowing full well she was teasing.

"Oh yes, it truly is, Jane!" Maura almost squeaked, thrilled by the prospect of talking about one of her most loved places to visit.

* * *

Once Jane parked, knowing Maura's house from the night before, Maura gave her a confused look.

"How do you know where I live, Jane? We've only just met and in the time that we have been in the same company I am pretty certain I have not told you the whereabouts of my house." Maura spoke matter-of-factly and Jane couldn't help to let out a laugh. "Are you mocking me, Jane?"

Jane suddenly sobered up, "What? No. It's just that I'm not used to someone who isn't either hitting on me or scared of me. With the exception of my friend, Frost."

Maura smiled in relief. "Well, I am not scared of you, Jane. And in that sentence I have not used any technique of flirtation, that I know of." Jane couldn't help let out a small laugh, giving the girl a look to let her know that she wasn't mocking her. "Well I should get going, as it seems that you are not going to tell me how you know where I live and I need time to prepare myself for tonight." Maura grabbed her handbag and her books.

"Maura, you've got 3 hours until the party..." Jane puzzled, not sure why Maura said she needed time when she had hours.

"Which is less time than I normally use up when getting ready for an event of this type." Maura responded, Jane looked at the girl like she had grown a second mouth.

Shaking herself, Jane smiled, "Well I expect you to look beautiful if you are getting ready for 3 hours... n-not like you aren't already beautiful alrea- you know what forget it." Jane stuttered for the second time in her life, realising she had just told this stranger that she was beautiful. Cringing she turned her face, missing the look of utter delight and the beaming smile from the blonde.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura whispered as she got out the car, Jane only waved her hand, not daring to look the blonde in the eye.

* * *

"I swear to god, Frankie. If you don't get out of the bathroom in five seconds I will knock down this door!" Jane's voice was heard throughout the entire Rizzoli household.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Do not shout in my house!" Angela shrilled.

"You do." Jane mumbled, before she pounded on the bathroom door for the fifth time.

"Alright alright I'm coming." The bathroom door swung open as soon as Jane heard her brother's voice. Frankie was wearing a black t-shirt with Boston Police typed in white on it (a gift from their family friend Korsak, the exact same as Jane got) under a brown leather jacket and with blue jeans, finishing it off with gelled hair.

"At least you toned down the gel. Looking good, bro." Jane approved, moving past Frankie and into the bathroom.

"You don't look bad yourself, Janie." Frankie shot back before the door shut. Jane had actually made more of an effort tonight. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that she had rolled up the sleeves to her elbow. She was wearing her nicest dark jeans and had actually tried to tame her unruly hair. Ma would be proud.

The plan was for Frost and Anna to come after Frankie had left for the diner so her brother didn't realise something was up. So when Frankie finally left, Jane sent her friend a text and minutes later the three of them were sitting on the front steps, waiting for Casey.

Finally the three of them spotted Casey walking down the street towards them, waving when he saw them, they met up on the pavement.

"Wow, Jane. You look hot." Casey drawled, earning a slap on the arm by the eldest Rizzoli child, the four of them laughed as they walked the short distance to the diner.

They could hear the generic 50s music as soon as they entered the diner, Jane was surprised to see that the diner was buzzing as some of her classmates had the same idea as them to grab a bite to eat before the party. The jukebox was blaring out well known 50s music and even some people were dancing on the make-shift dance floor. The atmosphere was amazing and the sight brought a smile on the four teenager's faces.

Jane immediately laid her eyes on her brother, more importantly his date. Maura definitely lived up to Jane's expectations when she found out that the girl took three hours to get ready. From what Jane could see, Maura was wearing a blue fitted dress, that hugged her chest. Jane shook her heads at the strange thoughts running through her head.

She was glad that the diner was busy and there was no free seats as then they would have an excuse to crash her brother's date. Jane made a beeline straight for Frankie's booth, followed by her friends. She smirked as soon as Frankie saw her and she pinpointed the exact moment when annoyance entered his eyes.

Someone had put on the song 'Teenager in love' and Jane laughed at the song choice.

Plonking herself down in front of the couple, followed by Casey, and finally Frost and Anna; when they found two chairs.

Maura seemed to be shocked to see the girl who gave her a lift home and seemed confused as to why she was sitting in front of them. Jane smirked at her and turned to Frankie.

"Good song choice, ay Frankie?" Jane chuckled, smirking when the others laughed, friendly. Casey wrapped his arm round Jane and kissed her on the side of her head.

"I'm going to get some food and drinks, you want your usual, Jane?" Casey asked, Jane smiled and nodded. Casey stood up and before Frost could do the same, Anna stood up quickly and went to the counter with Casey. Frost shrugged and put his feet up on the table.

"Aww, c'mon Frost, have some manners. They're trying to eat here, you're ruining their date." Jane smirked and Frost only laughed at the irony.

"Hey, Frankie. You drinking tonight?" Frost asked, putting his feet on the floor and leaning over, stealing some of the boy's fries.

"Yeah, got our family friend, Korsak to buy some alcohol. Hey Jane, you need any?" Frankie said, almost proudly as he stuck out his chest. Jane looked at Maura and notice the girl's eyes were focused on the other side of the room. Jane turned her head and saw a sight that made her sad but for the wrong reasons. Casey was whispering something in Anna's ear and his hand was on her lower back.

Jane didn't care much for Casey apart from the fact that he was a cool guy to hang out with, but she felt bad for Frost who really liked Anna. Jane turned back and noticed Maura had spotted her seeing the two at the counter. Jane gave her a smile and got back into the conversation.

"Sorry, Frankie. Erm nah it's okay, I stole some of Pa's beer and Frost and I 'borrowed' his mum's bourbon. So we're set to get wrecked!" Jane cheered, high fiving a cheering Frost.

Jane saw Maura piece two and two together and finally the girl spoke up, "Wait, you two are siblings?" Jane and Frost laughed, whilst Frankie sank in his chair.

"What? Didn't Frankie brag about what a great sister I am? I'm hurt Frankie. Anyway, nobody can tell because you see I got the pretty genes whereas Frankie got the genes of Uncle Ugly." Jane teased, dodging a thrown rolled up napkin. Jane saw Maura blush and look down and she internally cheered.

Finally Casey and Anna arrived with four burgers and fries and four empty cups.

Maura looked at the four empty cups with a confused face on and Jane smirked, knowing what Casey had planned.

"Jane, you know you can't drink here." Frankie whined, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Calm down, Frankie. I'm good pals with the owner, Murphy, remember? He won't snitch on us." Jane convinced, while turning to watch Casey grab a bottle of vodka out of his bag and pouring it into the four cups. The four friends grabbed their individual cups and held them up.

"Do another yearly party, where we get wrecked and can't remember anything the next morning!" Frost beamed, the four cheered and clinked cups after taking the shot. Casey poured them another and before Jane downed hers she heard Maura's voice.

"What is-" Maura started, Jane smirked offering her cup to the girl.

Before Frankie could warn her, Maura lifted the cup to her mouth, keeping eye contact with Jane throughout. Jane felt her breath leave her at the intense eye contact. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she refused to link to anything.

Jane knew the instant that the liquid touched the younger girl's taste buds, the intense gaze faltered and her facial expression turned in a cringe as the liquid burnt its way down her throat. The table laughed and Frost patted Maura on the arm.

"Nice one, newbie." Frost congratulated, before turning back to his nearly demolished food.

Maura handed the cup back to Jane and the girl noticed the concern in the dark haired girl's eyes that was quickly disguised by a smile and a laugh.

The table focused on their food and once they were full, a well known song came on the jukebox. Maura informed them that the song was a popular tune in the 50s and that it was called 'Johnny B. Goode'. Frost smiled and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her into the crowd of people dancing. The table laughed.

"Ooh that looks like fun!" Maura quipped, staring in amazement at the fast dance.

"Yeah well good luck getting this one on the dance floor, actually scratch that, you really don't want to see him dancing." Jane explained, winking at Maura.

"You can talk, you hate dancing and you can't dance." Frankie threw back, and Jane only laughed.

"I never said I hated it and how do you know, you've never seen me." And with that remark she grabbed Casey's hand and pulled him up with her, dragging him to the dance floor, before they reached it Casey picked her up by the waist and spun her around before letting her place her feet on the ground. Jane could see the couple watching them so she decided to give them a show.

Jane and Casey followed the suit of the people around them and danced with 50s style, turning, spinning and quickly moving their feet. Laughing throughout it.

Once the song ended, Casey held Jane in his arms and lowered her, holding her close to the ground he crashed their lips together, earning cheers and wolf whistles from the people around them.

Walking back to the booth, she could feel Maura's eyes on her and meeting that eye contact Jane gave the younger girl a smirk and a wink, forcing a noticeable blush to appear on the blonde's face and neck and the loss of eye contact as Maura glanced downwards.

The four of them downed one more shot before announcing that they should head off to the party. The rest of the diner had the same idea as everyone flowed out of the door. Frankie got out of his booth and without giving his hand to help Maura out he went to talk about the Red Sox's latest game with Frost and Casey.

Jane rolled her eyes and saw a flash of disappointment on Maura's face at the lack of care and manners. Before Maura could get up on her own, a hand was thrust in front of her, she looked up to meet the eyes of Jane Rizzoli. Jane smiled as Maura's hand gently grasped her own and as she stood, their hands stayed clasped for a moment before they both let go. However Maura slipped her arm through the older girl's.

"I just wanted to prove that not all Rizzoli's lack manners." Jane insisted, walking Maura to the door, behind her friends.

"I don't really know what to expect at this party." Maura revealed, looking sheepishly down.

"Nobody did before they saw it when they became juniors. To be honest, I can't remember the night so all I know what to expect is lot's of alcohol, loud music and dancing." Jane replied, turning her to look down at Maura.

"I've heard things about you, Jane Rizzoli. And due to those things I did not expect this kind and polite woman and I am happily surprised, so maybe tonight will be full of surprises." Maura wondered.

And maybe she would be right.


	3. Drunken Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**A/N: ****TRIGGER WARNING**: **This chapter includes and discusses suggested sexual assault and may be****triggering****to some people. Just want to give fair warning, and it is only suggested, so no need to worry. Have trust :)**

**I'm Yours**

The group walked with the mass of people to the party destination and Frankie had come to his senses by remembering he came with a date, so Jane reluctantly let go of Maura's arm and watched as Frankie took her place. Maura smiled politely at Frankie but held Jane's eyes for awhile longer, before the older teen smiled and ran over to Frost, shoving him playfully, earning laughter from most of the group.

"Hey, Jane, remember that time we did it in the toilet last year and nearly got caught by Billy Townsend?" Casey shouted, earning a push from Jane and wolf whistles from the crowd walking around them. Jane joined in with the laughter, but stole a glance at Maura, hoping she hadn't heard, however one look told the older teen told her that Maura did.

Maura's eyes were looking at the floor, but once she felt Jane's eyes on her they moved upward. The two stared at each other for awhile, trying to read what the other was thinking, until Maura sent a small smile towards Jane.

The older teen let out a breath, relieved that Maura wasn't mad at her. _Wait, even if she was mad, which she would have no right to be, why would you care, Rizzoli?_

The dark haired teen shook her head and faced forward, instantly laying eyes on the huge house at the end of the street that had a swarm of people moving straight for it. There was bright lights in the garden and shining through the windows that were flashing and changing colour and the music could be heard from where they were.

Instead of the 50s music they had listened to in the diner, the house was blaring all the new and modern music that Jane was used to. The group cheered along with the crowd of people as they entered the garden.

Jane looked around to see people all over the grass, dancing, kissing, throwing up and doing things that shouldn't be seen in public. To Jane's surprise and amusement a couple of guys were carrying a sofa before dumping it in the fountain and sitting on it, getting soaked by the water.

Jane turned to look at Maura who looked like she was trying to take everything in and at the same time looking like a deer caught in headlights. The dark haired teen caught Maura's eye and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Maura. We'll look out for you, won't we guys?" Jane asked the group, earning sincere agreements. Jane turned to Frankie, "Don't leave her, Frankie. Look after her." Frankie nodded earnestly, and Jane looked at Maura, seeing gratefulness in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Maura inquired, flattered by the older teen's thoughtfulness.

"Because, I intend on getting so smashed that I won't be able to look after myself let alone two juniors." Before Jane could see Maura's reaction she ruffled Frankie's hair and smiled at Maura before running up to her friends and diving straight into the busy house.

"Who's going to look after her, if they're all getting intoxicated?" Maura asked, worried about the older girl's safety.

"Don't worry about Jane, she can handle anything that's thrown her way, drunk or sober." Frankie reassured, before leading Maura into the house.

* * *

It was around midnight when Jane found herself not being able to walk straight; cheering with her equally drunk friends when they realised that they had gotten to the stage that was most fun. The party was at its peak point; everyone around them was as drunk as the group.

The music was ten times louder and the lights ten times brighter.

The group had their only tight space that was somewhat away from the gyrating mass of people, however Jane suddenly felt someone grab her ass roughly.

"Hey! I know my ass is fine, but don't touch!" Jane shouted, earning multiple laughter throughout the room.

Jane and Frost started giggling uncontrollably and fell into each other, forcing them to fall on the floor.

Jane was sprawled on top of Frost with Anna and Casey holding their sides as laughter erupted from their lips. The two teens tried getting up but their coordination was completely off forcing them to continue to keep slipping and falling down.

Eventually Casey got over his giggling fit and helped the two get off the floor. Once both teens were somewhat steady he grabbed Jane around the waist and crashed their lips together. Cheers and wolf whistles were heard from the surrounding people, as the two laughed into the kiss.

Eventually the crowd got bored of the two and went back to their drinking and dancing, whilst Casey grabbed hold of Jane's ass and moved her in closer.

"Let's take this someplace quiet." Casey drawled in Jane's ear, before biting softly on it.

Jane and Casey clumsily moved towards the stairs, whilst continuing to sloppily kiss, pushing past people, blindly.

Unbeknown to Jane, one of the people she had forcefully pushed past while walking backwards, Casey's hands and lips all over her, was the honey blonde.

* * *

Maura had tried getting Jane's attention by calling her name, but that was before Casey started to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, Maura froze; unable to think of anything other than Jane's hands and the way they were moving on her body. _Wait, what? Casey's body, not hers._

Suddenly she was being pushed out of the way by the person who had shown her so much kindness since she had met her. She was being pushed out of the way like she had been as a child. Pushed out of sight by her parents, by her school mates and now by Jane. She thought Jane was different, obviously not.

* * *

Jane's drunken mind had only one thought and that was release. Her and Casey hadn't gotten together in awhile and to say she was frustrated was an understatement.

The two of them stumbled into one of the many rooms in the upstairs area of the house, that should be described as a mansion. Jane was thankful of the sight of the bed; too many uncomfortable times up against a wall made her sure of her thankfulness.

Jane pushed Casey onto the bed and straddled him, already feeling the obvious bulge in his jeans, ignoring the slight queasiness in her stomach she lent down to capture his lips. Casey's impatient tendency was clear as he grabbed her ass and moved her so she was grinding on his bulge.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jane buried her head in Casey's neck, to hide from whoever was at the door.

A male's voice spoke a quick apology and the door was shut once again. They both chuckled and Jane fell off his body and laid down next to him.

"What are we doing?" Jane asked, idly.

"Well we were about to do something hot." Casey's reply earned him a punch on the arm and a throaty laugh. "Look in all seriousness, we both know where we stand, and we already clarified that this was just a bit of fun, what's the harm in it?" Casey spoke out, putting his arm under his head, casually.

"You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Yeah I know." His reply earned another punch. "You know that's domestic abuse, right?"

"Don't joke about that, man!" Jane chided, smiling up at him. "Oh fuck it."

Before Casey knew what was happening, Jane had returned to straddling him and her lips had returned to his.

For the second time that night they were interrupted by the door bursting open. "Oh for fuck's sake! Can't we get five fucking minutes?" Jane snapped, looking over her shoulder to see the last person she wanted to see while straddling a guy.

"FRANKIE!" Jane squeaked, throwing herself off of Casey and falling onto the floor, still very much drunk. Casey jumped off the bed and giving Jane an apologetic look he squeezed past Frankie, who didn't even give him a second glance.

"Jane! Thank god I found you! I don't know what to do. I fucked up. I fucked up bad." Frankie spluttered, running his hands through his already mussed hair.

"Frankie, what's going on? What happened?" Jane tried sobering up, knowing if Frankie hadn't mentioned her being on top of Casey then it must be something important.

"It's Maura." Just two words. Just two words could force a reaction out of Jane Rizzoli that she had never felt. A feeling of complete fear that coursed through her veins, turning them ice cold and freezing her muscles. Her sight went fuzzy and not from the alcohol. Her throat closed off and her mouth went dry.

"W-what hap-happened?" Jane whispered, stammering on her words.

"I left to get some drinks, I left for not even two minutes and she was gone. I can't find her anywhere, Jane! I'm so sorry, you told me to watch her and I've failed you! Fuck!" Frankie rambled words, forcing Jane out of her fear-shocked state and suddenly feeling like herself she went into action.

"Do something useful and get Frost. And no, you didn't fail me. You failed _her_. " And with that she ran out the room, in search of the honey blonde.

* * *

"I'm just going to grab some drinks, do you want anything?" Frankie's voice was full of care and kindness, Maura smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Water would be lovely." The blonde had found a chair to sit on as Frankie made his way through the crowd.

It must've been around a minute before he came back. Maura looked up, prepared to see two brown eyes, similar to his sister's, but with less warmth and intensity. However instead, she was looking into light blue eyes, almost like ice.

"Hey, er Frankie told me to give this water to you. He saw some friends that he wanted to catch up with." The boy, was tall with blonde hair that was styled the same way as many boys of his age were. He was holding a bottle of water out to Maura and she gratefully took it before standing up. Even with her high heels on she was only up to his chest.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Maura spoke, while taking a swig of the bottle, thankful that he had already opened the lid as she sometimes struggled with it from lack of strength.

She didn't realise how truly thirsty she was until the water ran down her throat and after the first tentative sip she gulped down several mouthfuls.

"Whoa, steady girl. My name's Eric by the way, yours?" The man held out his hand and Maura politely shook it.

"Maura Isles, pleasure to meet you." They smiled at each other and Eric suddenly began to look nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I saw you with Frankie, but did you come with anyone else?" Eric wiped his hands on his jeans as he asked the blonde.

"Why yes, I came with a group. Actually I wonder if you know where they are. Erm Jane Rizzoli?" Maura realised that Frankie was preoccupied with his friends and even though Jane looked pretty occupied with Casey, Maura couldn't help saying her name.

"Well I don't know where she is, but we could ask around and look for her if you want?" Eric smiled friendly down at Maura.

"Thank you, that would be helpful." Maura thanked, before walking off with Eric.

They had searched several rooms that were filled with people and Maura felt herself become hot as they entered another cramped room and pushed past warm and sweaty people. Taking another large gulp of water, it helped to cool her down a bit. The loud music and flashing lights started to make Maura feel dizzy and out of her element. As they walked through a huge crowd of dancing people she felt multiple people grab her ass roughly, making her gasp in shock and disgust. She was glad when Eric finally found a bit of space in the kitchen, against the wall.

"You wait here, and I'll go ask my friend over there if he's seen anything, okay?" Eric touched her arm gently as she lent against the cool wall, leaning her head against it. She nodded her head and watched as he went to talk to his friend. Closing her eyes she sighed, focusing on her breathing to help with the feeling of faintness.

She was interrupted from her mediation by someone nudging her arm. "Hey, I thought you had passed out. I talked to my friend and he said that he had saw Jane go upstairs. You coming?" Eric explained, looking at her with warm concern.

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you for doing this for me." Maura smiled and followed Eric's lead, finishing off her water and dropping it in the bin as they passed it.

Walking up the stairs they found themselves in a quiet hallway.

"I'll go look in some rooms, I advice you not to as some images you will see on the other side of these doors will scar you for life." Maura laughed quietly as Eric opened the first door.

Obviously he had seen an example of what he was just talking about as he opened a door and quickly apologised before shutting it. "Told ya." He winked at Maura as they continued.

The coolness of the upstairs did nothing to help cool the blonde down, in fact she felt more dizzy and hot and lent her arm against the wall, for support.

"Hey, we're nearly there." Eric put his arm around Maura as he lead her down the hallway.

Eric opened the third door and turned around to face Maura.

"I told you we were nearly there, your friend's in there." Maura was glad that they had finally found Jane as she was starting to feel more and more ill and was worried that she would go through a vasogoval episode.

Walking unsteadily into the dark room she looked at her surroundings and noticed discarded clothes on the floor and as she looked at the wall she noticed that the clothes were from the wardrobe that was open. Maura also noticed the small bed that was up against the wall on the other side of the room and sitting on that bed was Jan- _What?_

"Erm, Eric. I don't think Jane's in here..." Maura turned around to face a smirking Eric who had closed the door behind them. Maura whipped her head around and noticed that the man on the bed had stood and she also saw another man leaning against the wall, wearing a baseball cap.

"You picked a good one, Eric. Well done, man." Bed guy spoke out, his voice full of arrogance and cockiness. Maura had a bad feeling about this. She stumbled back, almost tripping over herself, she shook her head trying to clear the fogginess.

"Jeez, how much did you give her?" Baseball cap guy asked, walking gradually towards her.

"She drank the whole bottle, I don't know how she's still standing to be honest." Eric smirked, crossing his arms.

"Y-you d-drugged m-me?" Maura was fighting hard to keep her eyes open as she tried to think of a way to escape. Feeling the wall behind her, her hands grasped a hard object and in picking it up she saw it was a baseball bat. She waved it drunkenly in front of her. "Don't c-come near m-me!"

Suddenly Eric moved a step closer, and before he knew it, Maura had swung the bat with all her strength and hit him square in the face. The room was filled with the noise of a crack as his noise broke and his guttural yell.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he picked up a sock from the floor and held it to his bleeding nose. Maura hoped it was dirty.

Maura slid along the wall into the corner so the two walls helped her stay up as the dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks. Before she knew it baseball cap guy surged forward and after dodging her weak attempt at hitting him with the bat he grabbed it and yanked it effortlessly out of her hands, throwing it behind him.

Baseball guy then moved closer to her and pinned her against the wall. "You're so fucking sexy. I get first round." Before he could lean even closer they all turned to the door as a knock was heard. Maura was about to yell for help when baseball cap guy violently forced his hand to cover her mouth.

Maura thrashed in his grip and desperately tried getting out a yell, all was heard was a muffled whine. The knock came again and Maura knew her chance of escape was getting away from her so with all her strength she bit down hard on the guys hand. He suddenly let out a yell and as soon as the noise came out his mouth the door was kicked wide open.

All heads turned to see three figures stand in the doorway.

"Maura!" As soon as the blonde heard that raspy voice she knew she was safe.

Baseball cap guy let go of Maura and in doing so she lost all her support and fell to the floor, dizziness filling her vision. _What did they give her?_

* * *

Jane felt rage run through her body when she saw that prick hold Maura. The fear in the blonde's eyes only fuelled the fire inside her. She felt disgusted and sick at what could've happened if they hadn't of heard the yell and instead moved on to the next door. But that quickly left her thoughts as she saw the honey blonde hit the floor.

Her mind went into strategy mode, motioning for Frost to take care of the guy who was edging towards the window. _They were on the 2nd floor, where did he think he was going to go? _

Frost shot off and Jane motioned for Frankie to take the guy who was looking scared and holding a sock to his nose.

Jane wanted the guy who seemed to be challenging her.

Jane looked to make sure that Frankie and Frost had it sorted and was glad to see that they had the guys in a head lock and that the guys' struggling wasn't having any effect. She had taught them well.

Now for the man wearing a baseball cap. She didn't recognise any of them so they weren't even meant to be here as they obviously didn't go to their school.

"What you going to do? Bitch slap me? It's fine I like it rough. I'll fuck you then fuck your little friend over here." He went to kick a passed out Maura, but before he could even move his foot forward he was pinned up against the wall.

Jane held him by the throat and didn't flinch when he started to hit her shoulders and grip her wrist.

She lent in close, face to face.

"You don't get to touch her, you get me? You disgusting prick. Frankie, if you can, call the police." Suddenly all the men started to struggle harder and when Jane turned to check if her brother and friend still had it in control (which they had) she had accidentally loosened her grip on baseball guy and he shoved her forward.

Jane was too shocked by the turn of events that she wasn't able to defend herself as the guy threw a punch, hitting her in the stomach and effectively winding her. However, before his fist made contact again, she dodged his attempt and threw a jab and hit him under his chin and another in the throat, choking him momentarily.

Whilst he was dazed she threw a punch at his face and heard a crack and a sharp pain ran through her hand, not stopping she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and slammed him back against the wall.

"You wanna fucking try that again?" Jane seethed, physically shaking at the hatred for this man. Suddenly he spat in her face and she slammed him so hard into the wall that the back of his head hit the wall with a meaty thud and he became dazed.

Frankie had made the call during the fight and as they waited, Jane itched to go over to Maura, but knew that keeping baseball guy in a hold, she was keeping Maura safe. Jane kept checking to see if Maura's chest was rising and falling and each time she saw it she felt relief wash over her.

Finally they heard the police sirens and not wanting to leave Maura, she handed a dazed baseball guy to Frost, and him and Frankie took the guys outside and told the police what happened.

"Hey, Maura." Jane whispered, while stroking Maura's sweat covered cheek and smiled at the peaceful look on the girl's face. Eventually Maura's eyes fluttered open and locked with Jane's.

"Jane?" The girl whimpered, reaching up to Jane.

"Yeah, Maura. I'm here. I've got you, you're safe now." Jane helped Maura to sit up and cradled the girl in her arms. Jane knew the moment that Maura remembered what had nearly happened when she felt the girl shake and felt tears drip onto her shoulder.

"It's okay. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." Jane rocked the girl until Frost and Frankie came back. Frankie offered to carry Maura but Jane shook her head, opting to carry the girl herself. Knowing that the girl wouldn't want to be touched by a male so soon, which was proven when she violently flinched when Frankie went to comfort her by touching her arm. Jane gave him a look and he nodded his head, understanding.

Jane put one arm under the girl's legs and the other around her upper back and stood up, carrying Maura with her.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl's neck and rested her head in Jane's neck.

Jane walked out with Frankie and Frost following protectively close behind.

"Where's Anna, Frost?" Jane called out as they walked out the house and down the street.

"Oh, she er... she erm..." Frost stuttered, not knowing how to tell his best friends.

"She went off with Casey didn't she?" Jane answered for him, her voice full of empathy for the man.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Frost. I know you really liked her." Jane urged Frankie to say something.

"Yeah, sorry, man. I understand how this must suck." Frankie gently nudged his shoulder into Frost who smiled at the two Rizzoli's.

"You know what? Fuck her, I deserve better." Frost spoke loudly, pushing his chest out, head up.

"There we go! You're right, my man." Jane beamed, proud for her friend.

"You don't need her, Frost. You got us." Frankie added, motioning to the group.

"We're trying to cheer him up, Frankie. Not depress him more." They all laughed at Jane's comment and Frankie was about to punch Jane in the arm when she shook her head and motioned at Maura in her arms. "Alright, Frankie can you go home and say I'll be back in a bit." Frankie nodded as they came to the street where Maura's house was, as it was closer than the Rizzoli's house.

"Hey, Frost. Do you wanna sleep round ours tonight and catch a ride to school tomorrow... or today?" Frankie asked, checking his watch to see that it was three in the morning and sighing due to the fact that they had school in five hours.

"Yeah, that would be great, cheers." Frost thanked, about to say goodbye to Jane and a dazed Maura.

"Okay Maura, I'm going to give you to your parents, okay?" Jane spoke softly.

"No. Parents out on business trip. Stay with me." Maura whispered, nuzzling into Jane's neck. Jane thought about telling Maura that she couldn't stay but the thought of leaving her in this vulnerable state in an empty house made Jane feel sick.

"You staying?" Frankie asked.

"I wouldn't leave her." Jane admitted, watching her friends as they smiled and walked away.


End file.
